The present disclosure relates generally to vehicle fuel filler systems, and more specifically, to a capless fuel filler system for use in a vehicle.
At least some known vehicles include fuel filler systems that use a fuel filler tube adapted at a first end to receive fuel and coupled at a second end to a fuel tank. The first end of the fuel filler tube is coupled to a vehicle body, typically within a recess defined a distance from an outer wall of the vehicle body. A door mounted in the outer wall provides access to the recess. It is common for a fuel cap to be removably coupled to the first end to provide access during fueling and to close the first end during operation of the vehicle. More recently, some vehicles have included capless fuel filler systems that provide access to the first end without removal of a fuel cap. At least some known capless fuel filler systems include a closure device that is coupled to the first end of the fuel filler tube. More specifically, in at least some known vehicle fuel systems, the closure device is inserted into the first end of the fuel filler tube, and is oriented to enable a fuel pump nozzle to be inserted therein.
In at least some known capless fuel filler systems, the closure devices, during operation of the vehicle, substantially seal the fuel filler tube to substantially prevent fuel fumes escaping from the fuel filler tube, and to substantially prevent water or other contaminants from entering the fuel system. In such capless fuel filler systems, no additional cover or cap is used to control access to the fuel filler tube and/or closure device, apart from the door mounted in the outer wall of the vehicle body.
In at least some known fuel filler systems, the closure device is coupled to the first end of the fuel filler tube via a snap-fit coupling mechanism. In other known fuel filler systems, the closure device is coupled to the first end of the fuel filler tube via a threaded coupling mechanism. Some such coupling mechanisms include coupling structures defined on, and in at least some instances, in, the fuel filler tube end, which may increase the complexity of the fuel filler tube ends and the costs associated with manufacturing the fuel filler tube ends.